A Sinner Like Me
by songofabird
Summary: It's a cold night in December. Beth and Daryl have been on the run for a while. She's jerked him off a few times, but this night she decides to take care of herself.
Daryl had drifted off to sleep quite a while ago – he was snoring, lightly. They were in another location – an apartment complex this time. They'd blocked the stairs off with old dressers and furniture, securing their place for the evening. It was freezing now – winter had very well crept up on them. And the only thing that kept Beth going was Daryl's promise to find them a better place come springtime.

They'd been on the road months, now. Six, maybe? She'd lost track. And despite having Daryl, every night that passed proved to be more difficult than the last. Beth was shivering, despite having two blankets on top of her. Daryl's arm was strung around her frame lazily by her request.

Her mind was racing. There was so much on her mind – how she'd made a habit of giving Daryl handjobs in unexpected places. How she never asked for anything in return, no matter how badly Daryl probably wanted to return the favor. How they hadn't even kissed before.

He tried, one time. But she told him no.

"It'll just spoil things," she said, breath hot against his mouth as she turned her head. He didn't seem offended or hurt. Just curiosity in his eyes.

Their limbs were tangled together. Her long, toned legs was strewn across one of his, her knee just below his crotch. He was asleep so soundly…

She ran a hand through his hair.

"Beth?" He asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Go back to sleep," she instructed.

He mumbled something in response before falling back asleep.

Fooling around with Daryl Dixon had allowed Beth to delve into sex and passion and what it all really meant. It wasn't his cock, lathered in spit and pre-cum that made Beth wet. No, it was the look in his eyes. His grunts, suppressed behind his closed lips, eyes on Beth's as she dragged his foreskin over the head of his cock. She'd made him promise – promise that he'd never tear his eyes away from hers as she worked. And he never did. Not even when his mouth went slightly agape, brows raised as he thrusted into the tiny fist she'd made around his cock, his cum squirting all over her hands and clothing.

On a cold, sleepless night in December, it was hard not to think of moments that were filled with so much heat and passion.

Without meaning to, Beth let out a soft moan as she felt a trickle of liquid slide down her thighs. Her eyes went dark for a moment as she slid out of her pants as quietly as she could. She looked over at Daryl, still soundly asleep, as she rolled over, one of his thighs nestled in between her legs.

She straddled his leg a little awkwardly, hoping he wouldn't wake up quite yet.

Beth began to move – steadily, slowly, trying to find a decent rhythm. She swayed her hips to the side, hoping that the friction would be enough for her clit. She felt strange – out of place. She'd never done this before. She'd tried touching herself one time. Slid her slender fingers inside of her wet pussy at the prison after Daryl's hand had accidentally brushed against her ass in passing the day before. Someone ended up waking up – perhaps to the squelching sound of Beth's fingers sliding in and out of herself. She went to sleep flushed and frustrated that night.

The only thing that separated her pussy from his jeans were her very thin and tattered underwear that she couldn't be bothered to slide off. Her heart began to pound as Daryl stirred, and before she knew it, his eyes fluttered open to a sight of Beth grinding on top of him slowly, using his belt as an anchor.

For a moment, he looked stunned. Stared at her in sheer and utter disbelief. And then, for half a second, a devilish glimmer of _possibility_ gleamed in his deep blues _._ "Beth? Oh, fuck, _Beth_. What are you doin'?"

"Shut up," she insisted. She moaned, dragging her self against his thighs at an agonizingly slow pace. She glanced down at the crotch of his pants – already hard. She smirked, eyes on his as she instructed for him to take his pants off.

As Daryl worked on unbuttoning his pants, Beth moved quicker, her swollen clit grazing the fabric of his jeans. "Ohhhh fuck," she moaned out loud, forcing her eyes shut as she felt her heart race.

She opened her eyes to find Daryl's cock out of his jeans – they were pulled down to the best of his ability. Beth was, after all, blocking him from taking them off all the way. But it was all that she needed.

She crawled on top of him. His eyes were wide. They'd agreed on no sex.

"Beth, I don't have a c—"

"We're not doing that," she said, placing herself directly on top of his cock, which had bounced up to rest on his stomach.

Daryl let out a groan as she positioned herself so that his cock as grazing her clit. They both benefited from this. And still – no sex, just like they'd promised.

And they knew. They both knew that the "no sex" rule was just some way of avoiding what was really happening. If they consummated their "relationship," it made it real. It made all of this real.

Before Daryl could protest, she began grinding her pussy on his cock. He grunted, eyes wide as he watched Beth work him with just her hips. She giggled and moaned like a mad woman, arching her back as she moved her hips in tiny little circles when she found a spot that she liked.

"Yeah, thassit, girl," he grunted, cold hands sliding up her thighs and resting beneath the tank she still wore.

Beth was making a mess – dripping all over his cock. Her panties were soaked and dirty and she could tell that he fucking loved it. His praises only encouraged Beth to work that much harder.

It didn't take long for Beth to completely lose it – a wave of pleasure overcame her. She sobbed and screamed and held onto his shoulders for dear life as one final spurt of clear liquid escaped her pussy. He was soaked. She rolled off of him quickly, not a dry spot left on her panties.

Daryl looked a little offended that she'd rolled off of him so fast. She fell back against a pillow. Beth spread her legs wide open, giving Daryl a clear view of her gray, cotton panties. The outline of her pussy lips could be seen.

There wasn't a single dry spot on her underwear.

Beth's eyes fell to his cock, urging him forward with a simple nod. His experienced hands fell down to the base of his cock, gripping it hard. Her mouth began to water as she saw the glints of her cum lathering his cock.

Daryl's eyes stayed on Beth's soaked panties the entire time.

And then, just because she could, just because she was _Beth_ , she reached down, using two fingers to swipe up the liquid that had dripped out of her panties.

She rubbed it all over her stomach before bringing the two fingers up to her lips, rubbing her sweet juices over her lips before sliding a finger inside.

Apparently, that's what sent Daryl over.

"I'm gonna cum all over you," he announced. And, because she didn't want to miss it, Beth crawled over, exhausted and still shaking from her orgasm. Beth placed her face directly below his cock, massaging his balls with one hand, flicking her tongue against his balls once. They'd never done that before, either.

She was full of surprises that night.

Daryl furiously worked at an orgasm. She'd seem him before, hunched over in secret, beating off whenever he thought she was asleep.

Sometimes he'd say her name.

As he jerked the tip of his cock one last time, she heard him moan loudly. The first spurt of cum landed above her eyes – the rest, near her cheek and mouth.

God, it was _so_ much. Her tiny, innocent little face was flushed red and covered in Daryl Dixon's cum.

And she was hungry.

She wiped it off of her cheek, greedily shoving it into her mouth. He groaned, eyes closed as he fell back onto the pillow.

His heart was racing. She was finally satisfied.

"The hell… was that?" Daryl mustered in between labored breathing.

She smirked. "I was bored and couldn't sleep."

"Mmm," Daryl replied, amused. His eyes were closed. He'd go back to sleep soon. She would, too. She was exhausted now.

Daryl didn't usually hold her unless she asked. But that night, he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her to his side until there was no space left between them.

He buried his face into her hair, and after only a few seconds, he was asleep – his pants still halfway down and all.

She needed to get her rest, too. After all – she had big plans for tomorrow night.


End file.
